


Roses Are Red, So Is My Face.

by CatatonicEmotions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But like really mediocre fanart, But there is some cursing, Could be rated General, Dark Will Graham, Double Dating, F/F, Hannibal just really loves Will's curls, I Tried, Includes Fanart, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Wives, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sassy Will Graham, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Valentine's Day, slight hair kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatatonicEmotions/pseuds/CatatonicEmotions
Summary: The Murder couples have a double date after Alana tracks them down in Europe and invites them out on Valentine's Day.





	Roses Are Red, So Is My Face.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from At The River's Edge, I wrote a little Valentine's day themed thing based off of the replies to [this post](https://catatonicemotions.tumblr.com/post/170619385069/i-would-like-to-take-a-moment-and-appreciate-how).
> 
> I hope everyone has an awesome V-day filled with love and chocolate! (Or whatever sweet you prefer)

“Honestly, Will. You're being difficult.”

“Oh, well excuse me for not wanting to spend the night with your ex.”

“And what of Margot? Is she not one of your past conquests?”

Will angrily threw the towel he was using to dry his hair at his insufferable partner, “Exactly! What could we possibly benefit from looking back into our past?”

Hannibal picked up Will's towel and placed it into the hamper before pulling on his waistcoat, “From how excited Alana sounded to see us, it seems you are the only one looking into the past.”

As someone who was such an obvious creature of habit, Hannibal wasn't surprised that Will was on edge after their impromptu plans were made. What was surprising was how petulant Will was acting, if his angry movements and huffy attitude were anything to go by. It was almost childish. It was almost..

Hannibal easily made his way from their bedroom to the en suite bathroom and leaned against the doorjamb, bemusedly watching Will take his frustration out in the way he did his tie. “Jealousy looks very becoming on you. However, you have my word that you're the only one I'll come home with tonight.”

Will was trying his best to style his tameless curls when Hannibal's words finally registered. “Jealousy. Jealousy? You think this has anything to do with jealousy? What about the fact that we're about to be on a double date with a woman who helped in trying to have you killed? And her wife just happens to be the sister of the man she was working with? Not to mention the almost-mother of a child of mine. Jealousy, Hannibal? Really?”

“If I avoided everyone who tried to kill me, I wouldn't be here with you. I guess it was silly of me to think you actually cared.” Hannibal feigned a hurt look as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pressing his hand to Will’s abdomen and feeling the raised scar tissue of his smile through Will’s dress shirt.

Will looked at their reflection in the large mirror and caught Hannibal’s eyes before smirking, “Would you change your mind about this if I told you I didn't want to spend our first Valentine's day with women we have both fucked?”

Hannibal didn't look away from their reflection as he pressed a sharp, punishing nip against Will’s throat. “What inappropriate language to use when referring to ladies.”

Will rolled his eyes, “I guess it was silly of me to think you actually cared.” He quipped.

Hannibal gave a smirk of his own before he pulled away to help with brushing Will’s hair, “There is nothing else in this life I care more for than you. It's quite,” Hannibal gave a gentle tug to a dark brown curl, “Inconvenient.”

Will's laughter echoed warmly around the room as they both quickly finished getting ready and headed out the door into the waning sunset. As Hannibal opened the car door for Will, the smaller man turned to the doctor with a somber expression. “I don't trust her, Hannibal. What if this is just another attempt to catch you?”

Hannibal pressed a gentle kiss to Will’s forehead, “Alana knows Mason's death is on her hands, as well as Margot’s. She wouldn't jeopardize the life they've built together for us.” Hannibal comfortingly stroked a hand down Will's back as he rested his head on Hannibal's chest, “Besides, we have slayed a dragon. I believe we are more than capable of overcoming anything Alana could put in our way.”

One glance at Hannibal's maroon eyes told Will that they would come back to the safe house tonight unscathed, or they would die trying.

* * *

“Good evening, we have reservations. Verger and Johnson, party of four?” Alana inquired the maître d’ politely, not missing the small smile Margot sent her way.

“Johnson? That's the best Hannibal could come up with?” Margot whispered as they were escorted to a table, fortunately secluded from the others in the restaurant.

Alana smirked, “Something tells me they were short on aliases. I don't think Hannibal could ever be that bland.”

“I don't know, maybe Will is finally getting a handle on him. I heard he was excellent with his dogs.”

Alana couldn't help the laugh that broke free from herself and hid her mouth behind her hand, which Margot promptly pulled down, so she could see Alana’s smile. The idea of Hannibal Lecter being trained into _anything_ was ridiculous, even if it was by someone as empathetic as Will. The gravity of Hannibal's crimes showed just how much chaos rested underneath the numerous pressed and pristine suits the cannibal owned. However, the idea seemed a little more realistic when she saw Hannibal and Will walk through the door with a slight hump marring the doctor's usually rigid posture. He seemed more relaxed. And free.

Perhaps they had both succeeded in changing each other.

As Alana and Margot watched Hannibal ask about the reservation, they noticed that Will seemed to bristle like an anxious animal. His eyes quickly scanned over the other patrons before landing on them. Will tried his best to walk directly behind Hannibal as the maître d’ led them to the table, but his hand was carefully taken in one of Hannibal's and he was pulled forward to walk beside him.

“Will may be a good dog trainer, but it looks like Hannibal has him on a leash.” Alana frowned when instead of a laugh she heard Margot's sharp intake of breath. “What's wrong?”

“I just realized that out of the four, three of us tried to get with you and two succeeded.” Margot deadpanned.

“And you and Will slept together… If you're about to tell me you want a hook up with Hannibal out of spite, we're leaving.”

Margot's incredulous look was answer enough, but she spoke quietly anyway. “God, no! Something tells me Will would lose his mind if I touched Hannibal. But we've got a table full of old flames here...”

_And an emotionally unstable empath_ , Alana thought to herself. Out loud she said, “Maybe the public venue wasn't the best idea.”

“Oh, come now, what's life without a few risks?”

Both women jumped slightly at the sound of Hannibal's voice.

“Or a heart attack, apparently.” Will smirked, happy that Alana and Margot seemed to be just as uneasy as he was.

They recovered quickly and stood to greet the two men. They exchanged pleasantries, Hannibal stating that Alana and Margot looked lovely that evening; and Will gave each woman a swift, polite kiss against the knuckles of their hand. A - to Will, bad - habit he had picked up from going to too many social functions with Hannibal.

“So,” Margot started a little nervously, “You two consider the chance of getting arrested a night on the town?”

She felt a little relief when Hannibal took the joke in stride, “Considering there aren't already members of the FBI flocking to our table, I'd say our chances of arrest are minimal. Besides, you only get caught if you look like you have something to hide.”

Hannibal then pointedly looked at Will, who was doing his best to inconspicuously see their surroundings, seeming to wait for Jack Crawford to pop out. “I'm sorry, I didn't realize being careful was a bad thing.” Will retorted.

A waiter came to take their orders, cutting off any reprimand that Hannibal could give, but it was Alana who spoke up when the waiter left. “I don't get it. Why agree to come to a public place if you were so worried? You could have had the home field advantage and hosted.”

“It would have been,” Will glared at Hannibal, “ _Rude_ … to turn down a civil offer.”

“Of course, we had our own interests at heart. If this was an attempt to incarcerate us, the last thing we would want is you having our direct location.” Hannibal said with a nonplussed smile towards Will.

“Well now that you know we aren't traitors, do you trust us enough to tell us what you've been up to? Otherwise, dinner is about to get really boring.” Margot teased as she nodded her head towards the waiter coming to serve them.

To his surprise, Will found himself relaxing as the evening went on. He attributed most of that to Hannibal leading the conversation as he practically bragged to Margot about a few of their excursions through Europe. However, Hannibal never gave enough information to the ladies just in case they were planning on going to the police once they left. Will hid his smirk behind his wine glass, Hannibal could tease him for being over cautious; but Will knew Hannibal was weary of their motives too.

Will and Alana were jumping between conversations about the wives’ young child and the state of the BSHCI when a waitress approached their table holding a basket of red, white, and yellow roses; a black ribbon with the restaurant’s logo on it tied to the stems. “Good evening. Would the gentlemen like to purchase a rose for the lovely ladies?”

Somewhere in the back of that brilliant mind, Hannibal was sure that Will understood the waitress was just taking what they considered to be the safer option in assuming the nature of their relationships. But that didn't stop the flush that quickly turned Will's face and neck a charming shade of cherry red. Although he would have loved to watch, and later… punish Will for, whatever defensively rude remark he obviously wanted to make, Hannibal intervened. “A white rose, please.” 

After handing over the cash for the plant, Hannibal untied the ribbon and placed it in his jacket pocket before picking off the thorns and gently breaking half of the stem. “White would look divine against your curls, my love.”

Hannibal passed the rose to Will, prompting him without words to tuck it behind his ear. Will’s face seemed to flush impossibly darker as a light frown adorned his face, but he took the rose and placed it behind his ear anyway. The waitress sported the same scarlet color as Will when she began to try back peddling, “Oh, um, I apolog-”

“You know, I remember you saying something about yellow being your favorite color, Alana.” Margot interrupted even though she too had started blushing, “A yellow rose, please.” Margot quickly paid, not wanting to subject the young waitress to the steadily growing awkward tension surrounding their table.

The four sat in silence for a few moments before Margot tried to lighten the mood, “Well, that could have gone worse. If this were the nineteen fifties, we would have been pulled out of here in handcuffs.”

“And it wouldn’t even be because of a cannibalistic serial killer.” Alana took a sip of wine to hide her smile.

“Or two perpetrators of fratricide.” Hannibal raised his own glass to the ladies before taking a drink.

Will groaned and covered his face with one of his hands. “One. I would like just one meal where murder isn’t considered appropriate dinner conversation.”

“You don’t seem to mind so much when it’s one of our kills.”

“That’s different.” Will, Margot, and Alana said in unison.

“Come on, Doctor Lecter. Change things up. Keep your man interested before you lose him.” Margot taunted.

Hannibal considered Margot’s words before turning to Will and taking one of his hand in his own. “I’d throw us both off another cliff before ever losing you again.”

Will glared at Hannibal, but there was no real anger in the look. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t find Hannibal’s words romantic. At least, their version of romantic. “Fine, I’ll let you have that one.”

“Well, discussing murder-suicide isn’t technically discussing just murder.” Alana conceded with a sympathetic look towards Will.

“Technically.” Hannibal smirked.

* * *

A few minutes later found the four outside, Hannibal and Will escorting Alana and Margot back to their car. Whether it was to be polite, or just a way to keep the ladies from seeing the car Hannibal was using, Will couldn’t say. Although if he had to guess, he’d say it would be a combination of the two. Once they made it, Margot turned to address them. “Will we be able to see you two again before you leave the states? Even if it is just to say goodbye.”

“We don’t plan on staying much longer, but I’m sure it can be arranged,” Hannibal smiled before adding out of habit, “We would love to have you both for dinner.”

If it wasn’t for the slightly terrified looks from both women and their sudden hurry to leave, Will probably would have been frustrated with Hannibal’s old line. Instead, he took Hannibal’s hand in his a headed back to their car. “You just couldn’t let the opportunity pass, could you?”

“I assure you, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Although the doctor’s smile said otherwise.

Once they reached the car Will pulled on the passenger door handle, only to be stopped by Hannibal turning him around and laying a hand on his cheek, “I know you would have been any other place than here tonight, but I thank you for accompanying me.”

“As if I’d let you come alone.” Will scoffed.

Hannibal chuckled before reaching up to play with the silky petals of the white rose still tucked behind Will’s ear, “Of course. However, the thanks is still necessary. Tonight was important for me.”

“Valentine's day with our old flames was more important than spending it with just me?” If anyone ever asked, Will would deny that he was pouting.

Hannibal smiled fondly before giving Will a soft kiss, “I promise that I will make it up to you when we get home.” The doctor’s expression then turned more serious, “Tonight was important because Alana thought a simple gesture could make me retract my promise from her. I simply wanted to let her know nothing has changed.”

Of all the things Hannibal expected Will to do in that moment, beg for Alana’s life, become angry at a threat to an old friend; pulling him closer for another kiss that was desperate, full of teeth and tongue was not it. Although he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“One thing has changed,” Will said breathlessly as they parted, “I’ll be there to help you.”

With one more kiss Hannibal ushered Will into the car and took his place behind the wheel, ready to be home and fulfill a more indecent promise for his beloved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna say hi? Come on over to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catatonicemotions)!


End file.
